


Prompt for Iameldat

by CuratioLethe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuratioLethe/pseuds/CuratioLethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iameldat asked "For the fic prompt, can it be Nine and Rose at a concert?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt for Iameldat

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.

"No."  

"But Doctor-"

  ”Not a chance, Rose.”  

"Why not?"

  ”The Spice girls, Rose, really? I expected better of you.”

  ”Oi, they’re one of my favorites!”

“You’re really not helping your case any.”

"But it’s my /birthday/!"

"I don’t care if it’s the Queens birthday, my answers no."

"But Doctor!"

  ”I said no.”

  ”But its just this once, and you don’t even have to come in with me, you can stay in the TARDIS.” 

 ”What, and leave your jeopardy friendly self alone in a such a big crowd? I don’t think so. You would blink too hard and set them on fire…”  

"That’s not fair!" 

 ”But not any less true.”

“Will you stop that and look at me?!”

 

   He glanced up at the blonde who stood before him in that ridiculous (ly short) demimn skirt, boots that stopped just below the knee and a black tee with the band currently in question splashed across the front and mentally slapped himself for being so appreciative of the sight.

  He leaned away from the the section of the console he was currently working on, toying with a few wires that had fallen loose during their last trip to the year 3687, and crossed his arms as he turned to face her completely.

  ”And this is supposed to change my mind?”

 ”No, but your undivided attention would be nice. Besides, I have a very good argument and you’re gonna hear me out. “

  ”And whats that then?”

“You owe me.”  

”Is that so?”

  The smile that blossomed across her face as she mirrored his stance, crossing her own arms should have been warning enough for him to drop it and just comply with what she wanted. But, Time lord or not, he was still a man; a man with stupid male pride.

  ”Oh yes.”  Her tongue touched grin /really/ should have sent off warning bells.

“I seriously doubt whatever gave you that idea was really that bad-“  

”Lets see; there was that incident on that one planet, can’t be bothered with the name of it, but you know the one, Doctor. The one with the /unusually/ strong wine? /Had/ to have been laced with something else, right?“ 

 Rose watched in amused fascination as the Doctors face drained completely of color while his ears did the opposite simultaneously. 

”I thought we agreed to never bring that back up!”

  ”Doesn’t change the fact you still owe for that holiday you got us kicked out of.”

  Suddenly, the TARDIS monitor beeped and the Doctor was more than happy to take the reprieve. He shot his companion a pained look, before hurrying over to check the readings.   To say the look of relief literally washed over his features was an understatement in the very least. A grin spread as he began adjusting the console, setting in coordinates.

  ”Oh no you don’t!” Rose spluttered, feeling her brief moment of victory being snatched away. “You’re not gettin’ out of this, I hope you know! I don’t care what alien race is threaten world domination this time, You still owe me!” 

He danced madly around the console, and she slumped dejectedly in the jump seat, knowing the demands of the universe would wait for no one, and that it cared very little whether she had just used her only trump card and that by time whatever crisis that was occurring had abated, he would have come up with some rubbish, but inarguable excuse as to why going to see The Spice Girl was out of the question; some nonsense about timelines and paradoxes.

  ”Don’t look so glum, Rose. Looks like we’re going to a concert after all.”  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

They ended up in Bristol in 1987. Some alien race she could barely pronounce the name of had been on the verge of using a telecast of a Billie Joel concert to gain access to millitary intelligence.

Something about the national treasury or Buckingham palace, (quite frankly she couldn’t have cared less right then, as irritated as she still was at the Doctor.)

She played her part, using the sonic at the setting of 110 to blow up a television transmitter, while the Doctor confronted and sent the party responsible packing, headed to the stars and back to their home planet, all the while meeting Billie himself and encouraging him to do the show regardless. 

(“After all, all these folks paid good money to be here tonight, wouldn’t want anyone to riot!”)

  
While he helped to repair some equipment that had been damaged in the confrontation, Rose headed for an abandoned balcony of the concert hall, accessible from a set of rungs she had caught sight of earlier that evening and in doing so, missed the pointed look in her direction as the Doctor made a request to the musician.

He joined her a moment later and rolled his eyes as she pointedly ignored him. The lights dimmed below and the announcer proceeded to apologize for the inconvenience of the electrical issue that was sorted quickly enough.

"Your not seriously mad at me over that silly concert, are you?"

She shot him a pointed glare and turned her attention back to the stage.

"There was nothin’ for it, Rose. Who knows what would have happened if we had been late."

The teasing in his tone only sufficed to sour her reply, “You have a bloody time ship, you dolt,”

"Oi, now. No need for name callin’. Besides,-" He paused as the music began and that manic grin that she could never bring herself to stay mad at for very long exploded across his face, " if we had gone, we would have missed this."

"Rose Tyler!" Her name suddenly filled the room from the VA and her heart nearly leaped out of her chest in shock as her head whipped forward to see that Billie was looking up towards them, a smile of his own across his face, "Don’t give the bloke too hard of a way, yeah? See, I know you might be wildly disappointed right now, but that Doctor of yours has something he wanted me to tell you!"

Her eyes darted back to the Doctor, only to find him holding out a hand in her direction, palm upturned.

/”Whoa, oh, oh, oh!  
For the longest time!   
Whoa, oh oh,  
For the longest-

If you said goodbye to me tonight,  
There would still be music left to write.”/

Stunned into complete silence, Rose could do nothing but comply to his unspoken request and took his hand. He pulled her into the circle of his arms and with a wolfish grin, danced her into a state that left her knees weak and her heart racing far too fast; and by the time the song had ended, she wasn’t quite sure where his eyes ended and her own began.

The crowd below cheered, the song an obvious favorite, and yet it fell on deaf ears above. When she finally realized that they were dancing to a completely different song, her face inflamed and yet she drew herself to her fullest height, never having been one to back down and rolled her eyes.

"I suppose that made up for The Spice Girls, but you still owe me a vacation."

His answering grin told her anywhere her heart desired while his lips simply said, “Happy Birthday, Rose.”


End file.
